


Secret Nookie in Schnee Manor

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: At the dinner party, Willow catches Weiss doing more than just spy on her father.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	Secret Nookie in Schnee Manor

Willow only wavered a little bit as she wandered the halls of the manor. She had left her husband’s study shortly after giving Weiss something that would hopefully throw a wrench into Jacque’s machinations, for his own sake as well as for the sake of all of Atlas.

Now she was determined to find a quiet spot, far away from the political assassination attempt veiled as a dinner party going on downstairs. She couldn’t enjoy her wine with all this ruckus.

She was grateful when she reached a dimly lit hallway. The lights were giving her headaches at this point. On top of that, it was wonderfully quiet there, just the way she wanted it. She turned a gloomy corner, trying to remember which rooms were in the vicinity, when she saw warm light coming out of one of them.

It was a peculiar sight. The entire staff was busy at the time, and if she recalled correctly, the light was coming from Weiss’ old room. Maybe someone was snooping around where they weren’t supposed to…

In her drunken stupor, Willow decided, rather than calling security, to approach stealthily and take the situation into her own hands. She certainly wouldn’t have minded some excitement in this cold husk of a home.

She took of her shoes and tip-toed closer. When she was only a few feet away, she heard the ruffling of cloth, and something else she couldn’t place. She peeked inside and clasped a hand over her mouth.

It was Weiss, and she wasn’t alone. She was in the middle of making out with a tall boy. He was blonde, and while his spikey hair didn’t look like much, his face was rather fetching.

Willow hadn’t expected this. She had never caught Winter doing such things. For all she knew her eldest daughter was still a virgin, married to her career, and Weiss had always given the impression of following in her footsteps. Yet, there she was, clinging to a boy, greedily kissing him.

Evidently, she wasn’t exclusively interested in his tongue, either. She was pressing and rubbing her body against his while his hands fondled whatever they could find. When Willow had happened upon them, he had been touching Weiss’ rear above her clothes, but he had moved on in the meantime. His hands had slipped underneath her skirts, which Weiss seemed to like, judging by the fact that she was wrapping one of her legs around him as he touched her.

Willow couldn’t fight down a little smirk. This was a first for her, and it was exciting. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the idea of intervening reared its ugly, prudish head, but Willow ignored the impulse. With how utterly desolate her own sex life was, she had more than enough sympathy for her daughter to give this indulgence her blessing.

Things quickly heated up between the teenagers. With one leg already held securely, the boy simply picked up Weiss. A muffled shriek was followed by girlish giggling when the princess broke of the kiss for just a moment. Willow smiled to herself. She was glad to see her daughter having a good time. She wondered who this boy was. Maybe he was her boyfriend? She would need to investigate that at some point.

A yelp brought Willow back to the show. Weiss had been tossed onto the bed, and the boy quickly climbed on top of her. It was a little arousing, seeing him place a hand on Weiss’ thigh and sliding it up her skirt. Willow couldn’t see, but she could make educated guesses about what that hand was doing down there while Weiss gasped and stared at her lover with her big, bright eyes.

“Jaune, this is going too far! We might get caught,” Weiss whispered urgently. Willow stifled a laugh. It was a little late to be worrying about that. The boy was undeterred. Rather than retracting his hand, he took one of hers and placed it on the bulge in his pants.

“Feel how hard I am for you? Not to mention, you’re so wet already, Weiss,” Jaune murmured and proceeded to cover Weiss’ neck with kisses.

“O-of course I’m wet, your fingers are… mmh.” Her protests were silenced again by his lips, and despite her efforts to chastise him, the hand on his crotch started opening his pants.

There was some shuffling and the distinct noise of a zipper. Willow gasped when the boy’s hand finally came out from under Weiss’ skirt, dragging her panties along her thigh. They were bunched up, but looked like a rather fancy pair of white lingerie, the kind girls put on to impress their significant others. The kind Willow hadn’t bothered with in years. They were left hanging lazily around Weiss’ ankle.

Her daughter leaned back a little and her lover straightened himself to pull his pants down. He only pulled them down far enough to free his erection, but there was still much to see. Willow was pleased to see that Weiss seemingly knew how to pick them. Not only was he handsome, he was rather well-endowed. Willow took note of the little smile on her daughter’s lips when she saw it, the way she gingerly touched him. This was definitely not her first time playing with it.

By the time the boy climbed between her legs, Weiss had given up all resistance. She welcomed him with open legs and a warm smile. The skirt obscured the juicy bits of the action, but Willow got the gist of it.

The boy paused and Weiss bit her lower lip. He was teasing her. When he finally pushed on, Weiss moaned softly, but only for a moment. Her lover made sure to keep her quiet with a deep kiss, before shoving it in in one go. Weiss tensed up under him, held onto him, and groaned into his mouth. The boy waited for her to calm down, kissing her all the way through. Once she had adjusted, and they had assumed a mutually comfortable position, he began fucking her in earnest.

When had been the last time Willow Schnee had heard the evocative creaking of a bed in use by lovers? The two of them seemed to be having a wonderful time, deeply entangled and engrossed in their kissing. All the while the boy fucked her daughter, and looked good while doing it. He gave it to her in long, deep strokes, which was appropriate considering the size of his tool. Weiss definitely liked it. She embraced her lover with arms and legs and moaned happily.

Of course, as time went by, the coupling got a little wilder. Soon, Willow heard the unmistakable sound of hips slapping together, and the bed creaked louder under the strain. Sometime inbetween, the boy broke off their kiss. He smiled down at Weiss, whose moaning now filled the room. He leaned down and kissed her flushed cheek.

“Keep it down a little,” he said, which earned him a half-hearted punch on the shoulder.

“You know I can’t, so you’ll have to keep me quiet,” Weiss whimpered, cupping his face, and pulling him into another kiss.

Shortly after, the boy sat up, pulling Weiss up with him, from which point on Willow’s daughter did most of the moving. She shook her hips wildly.

“Cumming…” Weiss squeaked eventually.

“Me too!” her lover answered, hugging her tightly, and thrusting into her hard.

When they came, each was resting their head on their partners shoulder. Willow couldn’t see the boys face, but she heard his grunting as he filled up her daughter. Weiss was staring into the distance. Her face was bright red and she was gasping for breath. She trembled in his arms while she rode out her orgasm.

Willow sighed softly while she watched them lie back down. It was good to know that her daughter had someone to take care of her needs.

“W-wait! Wait, wait, wait. Don’t pull out!” Weiss suddenly told her lover.

“Why? What’s the matter?” That earned him a dirty look from Willow’s daughter.

“Don’t ´What’s the matter?` me, mister!”, she said while reaching for her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a pack of tissues. “You know how much of a mess you make. I don’t want to ruin my clothes.” Once she was ready to catch any leakage, she let him pull out.

“You make it sound like you don’t like it at all,” the boy said. Willow knew he was just teasing Weiss by the sly smile on his face, but her daughter was too distracted to notice. Rather than rebuff his antics, she blushed a little.

“O-of course I like it. I would make you wear condoms if I didn’t. It feels good…” That cute little display earned her a peck on the cheek from her very happy looking lover.

At that point, Willow decided to take her leave. She didn’t know how long all that had taken, but she felt a little more sober now. She was glad for her daughter, and even a little jealous. The show had left her wanting, and she decided to treat herself to a nice, long bath. That would give her ample opportunity to scratch that itch she hadn’t felt in a while. Jacque hadn’t touched her in years, not that she would want him to at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Willow is one hell of a MILF and a strong contender for Best Mom, even if Kali will always be number one in my heart.
> 
> I'm not saying that I'm working on some smut involving Weiss, Winter and Willow, all together, but I am saying that that sounds lovely.


End file.
